(im)Perfección
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: Bokuto Kotaro y sus recuerdos con Oikawa Toru. / Bokuto!centric


**Título:** (im)Perfección  
**Rating:** T (para estar seguros).  
**Sinopsis:** Bokuto Kotaro y sus recuerdos con Oikawa Toru.  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Bokuto Kotaro/Oikawa Toru.  
**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, solo tomo todo prestado para hacer este pequeño regalo.  
**Advertencias:** Out of Character (me justificaré esta vez diciendo que no he leído haikyuu hace eones), fallas gramaticales y errores de ortografía. Mil y una incoherencias.

* * *

**(im)Perfección**

* * *

Kotaro está acostumbrado a escuchar «nada es para siempre». Ha sido testigo de ello, cuando Akaashi y él tuvieron que ir a diferentes escuelas, despidiéndose de la potente combinación y trabajo de equipo que habían realizado durante sus años en Fukurodani. También en el momento en el que Kuroo le contó de aquel amor eterno que sus padres se habían jurado, sólo para extinguirse cuando él aún no cumplía los doce, dejándole, el único rastro genético comprobable —además de una serie de documentos— de que una vez existió «algo» entre ellos.

También está acostumbrado a escuchar «perfección». Ya sea con compañeros de trabajo, con compañeros de gimnasio e incluso vecinos, esta palabra suele ir acompañada de Oikawa como un sustantivo, como un adjetivo. En forma de «Oikawa-san es alguien perfecto» u «Oikawa-kun es la representación de la perfección», las palabras persiguen a Kotaro allá donde esté. Porque, allá donde esté, casi siempre está Oikawa.

Sin embargo, hay cosas que los demás no ven, pues se conforman con la apariencia que Oikawa ha mostrado y no se preocupa en negar. En escasas ocasiones, muy pocas personas han sido testigos de la actitud infantil de Oikawa, de cómo frunce el ceño y rechina los dientes para evitar que las palabras abandonen su boca; cómo un tic en el ojo izquierdo delata su coraje y frustración —en especial si está enfrente de Ushiwaka—. Después de esto, es cuando la «perfección» que tanto juraban se transforma en un incordio y en una crítica, pues la actitud que muestra no es la adecuada para su apariencia, mucho menos para su edad.

Hay detalles que los demás no ven, momentos perdidos para ellos, pero eternos para Kotaro. Ellos no saben de la concentración de Oikawa —con los audífonos puestos— al ver una película, serie o documental de su interés; desconocen del pequeño sobresalto que da cuando Kotaro le abraza y deja caer su peso sobre la espalda de Oikawa.

(Kotaro adora el mohín que Oikawa hace al reprocharle el haberse perdido una parte de su programa.)

En otras ocasiones, cuando Oikawa tiene dolor de cabeza, Kotaro se acerca despacito y, con cautela, coloca ambas manos en sus sienes. Le da un pequeño masaje a la vez que sus pulgares acarician las arrugas que tiene en sus ojos —Oikawa siempre le culpa, diciéndole que estará todo feo y arrugado tan joven porque Kotaro siempre le hace reír—. Esas mismas arrugas que se pronuncian cada vez que le cuenta una de sus vivencias pasadas con Iwaizumi o cuando Kuroo le hace una broma a Kotaro.

(Además, Kotaro acaricia las manchas negras bajo los ojos de Oikawa —esas que Oikawa tanto odia y de las que es incapaz de deshacerse—, producto de sus continuos desvelos y las cuales oculta con maquillaje para mantener una apariencia profesional.)

Recuerda también el día en el que Oikawa llegó alterado, decidido a terminar la relación que mantenían. Dio múltiples explicaciones: que estaban destinados al fracaso, que la única persona que podía soportarle con su asquerosa personalidad era Iwaizumi, que no era merecedor de Bokuto; palabras ininterrumpidas con una voz sincera y rota, sin el tono de superioridad habitual ni el porte airoso que le caracterizaba. Kotaro le abrazó, fuerte y, cuando aceptó las palabras de Oikawa, le pidió que estuviera con él otra vez; Kotaro confesó que no importaba cuántas veces se lo tuviera que repetir, su única petición era que Oikawa le abandonara cuando ya no lo quisiera, no porque estuvieran condenados al fracaso —no era así—, pensara que solo Iwaizumi le entendía —Kotaro lo entendía, Kuroo lo entendía— o porque se considerara que no era merecedor de él. Si ese era el caso, añadió, Kotaro era el que no merecía sus atenciones.

Kotaro lo dijo una vez más, déjame cuando ya no me quieras; Oikawa empezó a llorar mientras sus dedos afianzaban la camisa de Kotaro. No le dejó ir, ni siquiera después, al ver una película de comedia.

(A partir de ahí, Oikawa adquirió el hábito de buscar con su meñique el de Kotaro y entrelazarlos cuando estaba nervioso, se sentía inseguro, o cuando su sobrino solía decir algún comentario que lograba herirle —sólo pocos sabían cuánto Oikawa adoraba a su sobrino y cómo las palabras de este podían afectarle—.)

Disfruta el dar masajes a Oikawa, de aquellos muy lentos en los que suele empezar por sus rodillas, siempre primero aquella en la que utiliza el soporte. Continúa en su espalda y, sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos se deslizan por los costados, lo que termina en carcajadas por las cosquillas que Kotaro le ocasiona. Piensa siempre en la forma en la que esos masajes y cosquillas acaban con alguna patada o golpe, un quejido por parte de Bokuto y la voz preocupada de Oikawa preguntándole si se encuentra bien. Kotaro siempre está a punto de quejarse, pero un par de —o muchos— besos como disculpa por parte de Oikawa siempre le hacen callar y olvidar el dolor.

Sin embargo, así como adora esos días, Kotaro también teme. Teme por sus días fugaces, porque perecen más rápido de lo que le gustaría, porque esa melancolía que no debería existir se queda con él, solo para desaparecer justo en el momento en el que ve a Oikawa en persona o en forma de una fotografía en la que se esmeró para hacer su peor mueca. En ese instante, Kotaro abandona su temor y cambia su pensamiento: si Oikawa está a su lado, todo será eterno en los recuerdos de sus fotografías, mente y corazón.

.

.

.

«No hay perfección, sólo hermosas versiones de defectos.»

**—Shannon L. Alder**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, Japiera.


End file.
